


The Next Step

by Scandalmuss



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Hartwin Week, M/M, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are finally at the hospital for a good reason. This is for Hartwin Week Day 6: Domestic prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Eggsy rattled off his list of things to do in his head, checking off each one that they’d completed. He leaned back in the semi-uncomfortable seats. The hospital wasn’t very busy at this time of night so there wasn’t much people watching to do. He was in a strange state of emotions. On one hand, he was bloody exhausted; it was 2am and he’d only gotten about 3 hours worth of sleep. On the other hand, his body buzzed with excitement; it was finally happening.

 

Harry walked into the small waiting room with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Eggsy and made a face. “It’s from a machine. I don’t know why they can’t splurge on an actual coffee maker.” He took a hesitant sip, “Good lord. We might as well be drinking drainage water!”

 

Eggsy leaned on Harry’s shoulder. “Relax, babe. If it keeps us awake then that’s all the matters.” He took a sip and had to cover up his reaction with a smile. “It’s not that bad.”

 

The older man wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. He chuckled, “Fine. I guess we do have bigger things going on.” He rested his head on top of Eggsy’s. “You’ve gone over the list?”

 

“Numerous times. Everything is ready.” He sat up and faced Harry. “And we’re ready, right?” He placed his hand on Harry’s knee and looked up at the man lovingly. Harry sighed and nodded. Eggsy took Harry’s left hand and started to caress it. Harry was so obviously wound up and Eggsy just needed him to calm down. He glanced down at Harry’s hand when his fingers brushed over the gold band on his ring finger. He smiled sleepily.

 

They’d been married for just over a year. It had a been a whirlwind romance. When Harry had been found alive after V-Day, Eggsy was determined that this was his second chance with the man. Luckily, Harry felt the same way. After Harry’s recovery, Eggsy made sure to let Harry know how he felt. He wasn’t going to waste time pining away anymore. Harry had been flustered and immediately went on the defensive about the age difference and that he was damaged goods. Eggsy had walked around his desk (He was Arthur now) and kissed him soundly. He’d quickly been pulled onto Harry’s lap and the evening took quite the turn from there. After that, it had been 8 months of dating, 3 months of Eggsy having moved in already and 2 weeks of J.B being allowed to sleep on the bed when Harry popped the question.

 

They had been out on a mission in Kenmare, Ireland. It was a simple pickpocket type of operation (steal a usb with sensitive info from a bumbling philanthropist. Easy peasy.)  but Harry had insisted on going with Eggsy. Eggsy didn’t question in because any time with Harry was time well spent. They’d just left the millionaire’s estate and were taking the back road out to the cottage they’d rented to stay at while they were in Kenmare, when Harry decided to pull the vehicle over  near a field. Of course there had been numerous fields but Harry had chosen that one specifically. He’d taken a bag that had been stashed in the boot of the car and directed Eggsy to a lone tree. It was almost dusk and the sun was setting behind the hills. The sky was a mix of yellows and oranges but with overtones of blues and greys. Eggsy had watched Harry take a blanket out from the bag and set up a small picnic of sorts. Once the champagne bottle came out, Harry made sure to say it was to congratulate him over a job well done. Eggsy had totally bought it and they ate the food and drank some champagne. Eggsy had just thought Harry was getting up but when he stayed on one knee, things started to click at a rapid pace. Eggsy’s mouth had fallen open when Harry brought out a ring box.

 

_Eggsy, you are the most incredible young man I’ve ever met. You are one of the fiercest agents I’ve ever seen, yet always full of surprises and you are beautiful, inside and out. I am completely and utterly in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?_

 

He burst into tears and had tackled Harry to the ground in a hug/kiss combination. He had cried into Harry’s shoulder that his answer would always be yes. Thankfully, the only witnesses to their more physical celebrations were sheep from a local farm, bleating loudly, covering the sounds of moans and delighted shouts.

 

Soon after they were married (small ceremony, Daisy as a flower girl, Roxy as Eggsy’s Maid of Honour and Merlin as Harry’s best man and J.B as the ring bearer) and things had started to get back to normal at work, they had started to have conversations about the future.

 

Which is why they now sat in a hospital at 3:23am, with a bag filled with all the necessary items for them and another smaller bag for the newest addition to their family. Eggsy had gotten them on adoption lists as soon as they’d talked about it and they were picked rather quickly by a very young woman. All the meetings went so well, the birth mother was wonderful and even though Harry and Eggsy had offered to have an open adoption so she could visit her child, she had declined the offer. She thought it would be best for her mental health if she remained out of the child’s life. Both men had agreed to her terms and once all the papers were signed, it was a waiting game till the phone call came saying that she was going into labour.

 

Eggsy put down his coffee cup on a stack of magazines. They needed to pass the time without freaking out. “I’m really glad we went with a gender neutral colour scheme. I think you did a great paint job in there, babe.” he said casually. He was hoping to take some of the edge out of Harry’s expression. He leaned up and placed a kiss under Harry’s jaw. “You’re going to be a great dad, Harry.”

 

Harry clutched Eggsy’s hand tightly, his lips in a thin line. He looked at Eggsy’s eager face. “God, I hope so.” he said nervously. His knee started to bounce up and down till Eggsy placed his hand on top to stop it.

 

“Harry, trust me. There isn’t anyone on earth I’d rather do this with than you. I love you so much and I know this is going to be a big change but we will be doing it together. This baby is going to be so immensely loved and happy. Harry, we’ll officially be a family today.” Eggsy beamed. Harry leaned in to kiss Eggsy chastely.

 

They heard hurried footsteps and both looked up to see a nurse with a big smile on her face. “It’s time, gentlemen!”

 

Eggsy squawked in excitement. “Harry!!!” He grabbed Harry’s hand and both of their bags. They followed after the nurse and kept looking at each other in disbelief. It was finally happening.

  
  


\----

 

The softly lit room was quiet, the nurse had just left them alone with the baby for the first time. They'd both read up on the importance of skin-to-skin contact for newborns. Eggsy had his shirt unbuttoned and the baby was resting against bare chest. He slowly stroked her back. She was so soft and warm. Harry's hand came up to wipe the tears off of Eggsy's cheeks. He just couldn't stop crying; he was so overwhelmed with joy/love/relief and just about every other emotion possible in this moment. Eggsy had always wanted to have kids and once he fell in love with Harry, he wasn't sure if Harry even wanted to go that route. Eggsy had then been elated to learn that Harry had always wanted a child but often kept his desire for a family secret because of his line of work.

 

Eggsy could feel her little heart beat against his own. That brought on a fresh wave of tears and Harry grabbed a tissue from a nearby table. He dried Eggsy's tears and Eggsy could tell he was struggling to contain his own. He looked down at their baby girl in his arms, "You wanna meet your other papa?" He whispered. The young man looked up at his husband happily.

 

Harry took the hint and undid the buttons on his shirt and opened it up a bit so there would be an expanse of skin for the baby to lie on. Eggsy slowly handed the small bundle over to Harry, who took her like she was made of glass. He visibly relaxed once she was pressed up against his chest. Harry continued to stroke her back the way Eggsy had. She made a small gurgling noise and suddenly Harry's shoulders started to hitch.

 

Eggsy's eyes went wide and he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder as he started to cry. He stroked the side of Harry's face, "I love you."

 

Harry sniffled and looked over at Eggsy. He opened his mouth to say something but it all got swallowed in a fresh batch of tears. "Aren't we just a sight?" He choked, smiling happily at his young husband.

 

"We sure are." Eggsy grinned, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. He leaned closer to the baby and stage whispered near her ear, "You're a very lucky girl, Miss Audrey Hart. You have two very happy daddies."

 

Harry nudged at Eggsy till he looked up at him. "And she will always know how much this daddy loves you." He said, smiling tenderly.

 

Eggsy slowly wrapped his arms around his husband and their new daughter. This was the life he'd always wanted. So full of love and joy. This was the beginning of something wonderful for the Hart family.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY FEELS!! I obviously don't know much about the adoption process but I gathered the info that I could! I love you guys! Thanks for reading!!! XOXOXO


End file.
